Dental cleaning plays a significant role in impacting the overall health of an individual. Many oral care appliances have been developed over the years to achieve the purpose of oral hygiene. Dental cleaning devices such as electric toothbrushes, oral irrigators, dental water jets, electric flosses, etc., intend to provide cleaning results by eradicating the food remains, plaque, etc., from the spaces in between the teeth.
Many of these devices are portable devices and make use of an oral care solution for cleaning teeth. Although such appliances require less user intervention in their operations, and some of these are also suitable for people with disabilities or reduced mobility, or people on the move for whom it is difficult to use a traditional toothbrush, it is necessary to provide and improve existing oral care appliances for ensuring satisfactory cleaning results.
For instance, presently known oral care appliances that are meant to be used with dentifrice are usually not provided with integrated dentifrice dispensers. This implies that users must procure additional dentifrice dispensers if they want to achieve optimal oral care hygiene. Moreover, as the user may need to replace dentifrice dispenser or different users may require different dentifrices, it is desired to have oral care appliances with dentifrice dispensers which may be securely and easily engaged or disengaged with a handle or body portion of the oral care appliance. This also enables sharing of more costly components of the oral care appliance with multiple users. Additionally, it is also desirable to procure oral care appliances with detachable dentifrice dispensers that include means for preventing the use of inappropriate and/or counterfeit dispensers, and that further comprise means for adjusting certain operations of the oral care appliances based upon certain information related to the dispensers.